Breaking Through
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: After 100 years of war, peace has returned to the world, but when Avatar Aang dies, a new Avatar must come into power, in this cause a young waterbender named Nita. When 16 year old Nita travels to find Aang's friends she embarks on a whole new adventure
1. Dream

**AUthor's note: two things  
1**** I made Aang fourteen when he fought Ozai, not twelve, honestly, too much had gone on in that show for it to have only been one year  
****2**** Aang's dead, he's not coming back, get used to it, please no hate reviews**

_**DISCLAIMER**_** As much as I would like to I do not own Avatar  
**

Nita sat her toss dipped in the water of the Spirit Oasis, Tui and La swimming in a circle around her toes.

"That's not what the Oasis is for." someone said. Nita looked over, her friend Mitsuko walking towards her.

"Hey." Said Nita.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitsuko asked.

"This whole 'Avatar' thing." Nita sighed. "They must have made a mistake."

"Well, think about it," Mitsuko said, sitting down next to Nita, "you always were the best Waterbender in our class."

"That doesn't mean I'm the Avatar!" Nita told her, "That just means I'm a good bender!"

"Don't you want to be Avatar?" Mitsuko asked.

"No!" Nita said, "Why would I? I just want to be normal!"

"Have you tried meditating?" Mitsuko asked, "To get into the spirit world or whatever? Because if it works. Maybe somebody there can explain all of this to you. If not, then maybe the tribe elders are wrong and you aren't the Avatar."

"Alright," Nita agreed, "Thanks, Mitsy."

Mitsuko smiled and gave her friend a hug, then left the Oasis. Nita pulled her feet out of the water and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear her over crowded mind. She wondered what she was supposed to do, was she supposed to repeat a word? Say a prayer? Visualize something? What did the spirit world even look like? She opened her eyes a little bit to see if she was there, she wasn't.

_Come on._ She thought, _come on, come on._

She sighed, looked down at the water. Was she supposed to bath in it? Drink it? She noticed the koi fish, Tui and La, they were spirits, maybe if she watched them she could figure out how to enter the spirit world. She notices as they swam they formed a yin-yang...

Suddenly everything faded into blackness; then Nita was in...what looked like a big metal room, red banners with fire nation insignias were hanging up, in the middle of the room were two kids; one, a girl close to Nita's age in a tattered water tribe dress, was bending water on the back of a boy, slightly younger, with stubby black hair, also wearing tattered close, most of his bare skin wrapped in bandages. The boy was...asleep? Or unconscious, the girl guided water through his back, carefully, tears filled her eyes as they boy didn't stir.

"Come on..." she whispered, "Come on, come on, come on!"

The metal door creaked open a bit, "Hey, sis," an older boy said, "We just docked; we're going to get some food, you hungry?"

"No!" she said coldly.

"Hey," the older boy said, walking over to the girl and hugging her, "You've done everything you can..."

"They why won't he wake up!" cried the girl, "I'm supposed to be such a good healer, then why isn't he getting any better?"

"You're only fifteen," the boy told her, "You can't be expected to do everything, you saved his life, that's more than anyone could expect from someone with only one formal healing lesson."

"What if it wasn't enough." the girl sobbed, "What if he...I need him, Sokka! He's my best friend."

"I know," Sokka said, sympathetically.

"No you don't! You don't understand." she sobbed.

"I do," whispered Sokka, "You feel lost and helpless, how do you think I felt when I lost Yue, and I couldn't do anything about it?_"_ The girl sobbed again. "Come on," Sokka said, "Come get something to eat, starving yourself won't help anything."

A second later the scene changed Nita was in the same room, but Sokka was gone, and this time the boy was awake, sitting up, his small shoulders tense as his friend tried to heal him.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense." the girl said, guiding water over a nasty burn mark.

"A...little high," the boy said.

For a second the boy stiffened, his baby-like face contorted in pain, his eyes wide, but unseeing. As quickly as the spasm happened it was over.

"Wow." He panted, "You're defensibly in the right spot there." He told her.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up in here." The girl said, "Here, let me try something..." She drew the water back out, then the boy's shoulders shot back, his mouth open in a silent scream.

The girl looked worried, but then the boy fell forward slightly, putting his hand on his forehead, his gray eyes stretched wide. "I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I?" He gasped in shocked panic, "It was worse than that, I was gone! But...you brought me back..."

The girl looked down, "I just used the spirit water from the North Pole," she admitted, "I don't know what I did, exactly."

"You saved me." The boy told her.

Her face was soft as she put her hand on the side of his head, "You need to rest." she said, gently. She pulled him into a hug, "You're safe now."

Nita opened her eyes; she was in the Spirit Oasis again.


	2. Yue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar, if I did, Zuko would've had long hair from the beginning, none of that ugly ponytail crap**

"It sounds to me as if you just fell asleep and had a normal dream," Mitsuko said as Nita explained her encounter at the Spirit Oasis, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"No," Nita said, shaking her head, "This wasn't a normal dream, not at all. I felt like the Spirits wanted me to see this, like it's really, really important."

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Why would the spirits possibly want to show you how to heal somebody, you've known how to do that for ten years."

"It wasn't just that!" Nita told her frustrated, "Don't know what it means, but I feel like I have to meet these kids."

"You can't meet a dream."

"You know what!" Nita snapped, "If you're not going to help me just shut up and let me think!"

"Okay, sorry." said Mitsuko, stopping and facing her friend, "Let's say this dream was real, it's the spirit world, Nita, _spirit_. Who knows if the people in your dream are even still alive? Let alone where to find them." Nita paused thinking about this.

"The girl mentioned the North Pole," Nita said, "So she, at least, must have been up here at least once, maybe one of the elders will know something about her."

"Do you know the girl's name?" Mitsuko asked.

"No, but I know her brother's, and he mentioned someone else...Yue, I think, that's a watertribe name..."

Mitsuko stared at her in disbelief, "Wait..." she said, "Yue? Not _Princess _Yue?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Are you serious?!" Mitsuko gawked, "Don't you pay any attention to history? Don't you remember the story about Princess Yue, Chief Arnook's daughter?"

Nita looked at her friend blankly, she had never been interested in the tales the older tribe members told, always preferring to play outside rather than sit and listen. "Honestly, Nita, out of all the people to turn out to be the Avatar..." Mitsuko sighed, "About eighteen years ago, when the war was still raging, there was a siege on our city. We battled during the full moon, so we had a clear advantage, but in the peak of battle the moon vanished from the sky. A fire nation soldier had found the Spirit Oasis and attacked Tui, killing him. After the soldier fled the chief's young daughter, Yue, gave up her life to save the spirit, thus for becoming the moon spirit herself. You can still see the scar on Tui's side where the firebender hit him if you look."

"Think it could be the same person?" Nita asked.

"I don't know," Mitsuko said shrugging, "It was _your_ crazy Avatar dream."

"I bet Hayato would know." Nita said. Hayato was Nita's Uncle, also the leader of the tribe's ship fleet, if what Mitsuko said was true, he would have been seventeen during the siege. The two girls ran to Hayato's house, knocking on the door before barging in without an answer.

"Hello, Avatar, your greatness." Hayato teased, doing a mock bow. "How may I help such a powerful young lady this evening?"

"Knock it off," Nita said sorely.

"Ah, you know I have to tease you, kid." Hayato said, playfully tousling his niece's hair, she pulled away, giving him a dirty look. "What's up?"

"Do you know anything about Princess Yue?" Nita asked, "Was she real? Or just a story?"

Hayato face sobered a bit, "Oh, Yue was real," he said, "She was one of my best friends when I was growing up."

"Do you know if she knew anyone named Sokka?" Mitsuko asked.

"Chief Hakoda's son?" Hayato asked, "Yeah, they dated...well, they didn't exactly date, she was engaged at the time, but they both liked each other. He was here for two months and they spent practically every day together, he was with her when she died, I do believe."

Nita's heart skipped, if Sokka was with Yue when she died, that would explain what he meant by 'not being able to do anything about it'. It had to be the same boy; it couldn't have been just a coincident.

"Do you know what happened to Sokka?" Nita asked excitedly, "Is he still alive? Where is he now?"

"Last I heard he's living in the Southern Water Tribe with his wife, why?"

"I need to talk to him!" Nita said to Mitsuko, "He might be able to explain who the other kids were."

"Alright, great," Mitsuko said sarcastically, "Just one little problem, the Southern Water Tribe is on _the other side of the world!"_

"As the Avatar, you'll have to travel the world anyways." said Hayato, "The southern tribe might be a good place to start. I'm taking some Warriors down there next week, anyways, you can come with us."

Nita looked at Mitsuko, "I can't go with you." She said. Without being able to stop them, tears started to flood Nita's eyes, she hugged her friend. Mitsuko hugged her back.

"I guess when you get back I can't tease you anymore." Mitsuko joked, "You'll beat me with all four elements." Nita laughed, guiltily, earlier that week, Mitsuko had been playfully teasing her, and Nita's temper got out of control, she hit Mitsuko hard on the back with a jet of water and knocking her into the river, Mitsuko had broken her arm in the fall (though the tribe healers fixed it as good as new within minutes) Nita, however felt terrible.

~~~

The next night Nita had another dream about the injured boy and his waterbending friend.


	3. The Southern Water Tribe

Nita stared off the deck of Hayato's ship, she had been at sea for a few months now, she missed her parents, her brother, her friends.

"Nits." Hayato said, "We'll be docking by dusk. You might want to rest for a little while before we land."

"Alright." said Nita, walking to her cabin. She got into her bed and took a nap. As soon as she fell asleep she was in a strange spacious room, this was the first time in months she hadn't dreamt of the Fire Nation ship. She looked around, the boy, the same one who was injured was sitting in the corner, meditating. He seemed older, but not by much, a year maybe, possibly two, he didn't have hair this time, showing a blue arrow tattoo on his head, nor was he covered in bandages.

Nita walked up to him, "Hello?" she asked, he jumped surprised. "Sorry," Nita said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me," the boy said, "You just surprised me."

"Who...who are you?" Asked Nita.

"I'm Aang." he said, "I was the Avatar before you."

Nita gawked at him, "_You're _the Avatar!"

Aang laughed, "Yeah, I got that a lot when I was alive, too."

"Are you even sixteen?" Nita asked.

"I was fourteen when I died." Aang told her, "But I was eleven when I found out I was the Avatar."

"Why were you told so young?" Nita asked, "I thought we weren't supposed to be told until we turned sixteen."

"Destiny doesn't care much for age or rules." said Aang, "sometimes you have to step up and face it whether you're ready or not."

Nita felt bad for the young boy, she thought she had the short end of the stick because she was the Avatar at the age sixteen, it would have been terrible to have to face it at eleven.

After a moment of silence Nita couldn't help it, asked the questions she had been wondering for months, "Who's the girl in my dream? Why do I keep having it again and again? What happened to you that you were hurt so bad? How did..." Aang held up his hand to stop her.

"You will find out all of these things," Aang promised, laughing, "But not now."

"Why not?" Nita demanded.

"First of all," Aang said, "because you don't have much more time before you wake up, and second of all, somethings you have to figure out yourself." He gave her an empathetic smile, "I know it sucks, but you _will _find out."

Before Nita could say anything else, the scene dissolved, she was back in her bed on the ship, Hayato was shaking her awake.

"Nita," He said, "We're here."

Nita quickly wiped the sleep out of her eyes and ran to the deck. It seemed like the whole tribe had come out to great them. Young children ran from their mothers to get a better look. Nita stepped off the ship to a large platform of ice which took her down to the snowy ground, Hayato followed her. They approached a tall man with graying hair.

"Chief Hakoda." Hayato greeted offering his arm, Hakoda grasped it smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Hayato." Hakoda said.

"It's great to see you, too." Hayato replied, "You remember my brother Kouta? This is his oldest, Nita. She is the Avatar."

Behind Hakoda someone gasped. Nita looked to see a woman running away from them, "Katara!" Someone else yelled. Hakoda looked at Nita.

"I'm sorry, it's my daughter..." he turned and ran after the woman.

Nita followed him, ignoring Hayato who tried to stop her. But another woman grabbed Nita's arm, she had short auburn hair and soft blue-green eyes. "Let her go." The woman said.

"What's the matter with her?" Nita asked.

"Katara has had her heart broken as bad as a heart could possibly break." The woman said.

Nita nodded, though she didn't understand what she had to do with this. She strained her neck to see Katara but couldn't.

"I'm Suki, by the way," the woman said, as if trying to distract her, "My husband is the Chief's son, Sokka."

"Sokka?" Nita asked.

"You've heard of him?" Suki asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him." Nita said.

"He's calming down his sister right now." Suki told her, "But you can talk to him when he gets back."

"Okay," Nita sighed, slightly down put, but she's waited a few months for answers, a few more minutes can't hurt.

"Are you hungry?" Suki asked.

"Sure." said Nita, she didn't realize she hadn't eaten all day until now.

"Mako." Suki called clapping her gloved hands. From the crowd came ran a large polar wolf bear, riding on his back was a little girl, roughly two or three. "This is my daughter, Kereye." Suki said, lifting the girl off the wolf and holding her, "Kereye this is our new friend, Nita."

"Hi." Kereye said, shyly.

"Come on," Suki said, "We can wait for Sokka at our house."

"Okay," Nita said, she wondered if she should tell Hayato where she was going, but as she looked back she saw her uncle laughing with several other men and decided he wouldn't miss her.

Suki's house was much smaller then Nita's, like everything down south, it wasn't as grand as the north, but it was still very cozy. Animal pelts and earth kingdom blankets covered the floor, making soft bundles to sit down in. A small hammock was strung up near a second door that looked like it lead to a bedroom. The walls were covered with decorations, some water tribe, most of them earth kingdom, quite a few fire nation, even a few that could have only been air nomad.

"You travel a lot." said Nita, looking at all the artifacts.

"Not so much anymore." Suki told her as she put Kereye down in a big pile of fur, her wolf, Mako lied down next to her. "Not since we've had Kereye. But we used to go all over the world, Sokka more so then me. We still go up to Kyoshi Island at least once a month."

"Is that where you're from?" Nita asked.

Suki nodded, "Born and raised. I could have become the leader of the island, had I stayed."

"Why didn't you?"

Suki sighed as she started a fire in the fire ring, "At first I didn't know if I wanted to or not, I loved my home, and the other Warriors, but in the end I just loved Sokka more. When I first decided to move here I was afraid I'd regret my choice to leave, but it's been thirteen years and I never have."

Nita smiled, "That's so romantic."

Suki laughed, "I guess it is."

Nita was just about to ask where were all the places they have visited when the door opened. Nita recognized the man and woman standing there right away, they were older, but there was no doubt that they were the boy and girl from Nita's dream, Sokka, and who could only have been Katara.

When Katara saw Nita her face hardened slightly, "I'm going to go help the ship unload." she mumbled before walking out. Sokka sighed and sat down by Suki, kissing her and then ruffling Kereye's hair.

"Hi." Nita said, timidly.

"Hi, I'm Sokka."

"I know," Nita said, "I'm Nita."

"I know."

Nita took a breath, "I need to know, what can you tell me about Avatar Aang?"


	4. Sokka

Sokka smiled sadly, "I always knew you would come, eventually."

"What do you mean?" Nita asked.

"Aang always had questions about Avatar Roku, the Avatar before him, but he couldn't ask anyone because everyone that was alive when Roku was around died a long time ago," Sokka said, "I knew that the new Avatar would seek Katara and myself out."

"So you knew him pretty well?" Nita assumed.

"Aang was practically my brother." Sokka told her, "At the very least he was one of my greatest friends."

"I keep having a dream," Nita launched into explanation, "You're in it, so is your sister and Aang, you're in a...I think it's a ship, with fire nation tapestries everywhere. Aang is really hurt, the first part of the dream he isn't even awake, Katara is trying to heal him, did that really happen? Can you tell me how he got hurt?"

Sokka paused as if searching his memory, "A ship..." he murmured to himself, "His injury, was it a burn on his back?"

"Yes."

"Azula." Sokka said. "Aang got shot by lightning, it nearly killed him, for a while we thought it did, but my sister was able to save him with water her master gave to her from the Northern Spirit Oasis."

"Did he die from that?" Asked Nita.

"No." Sokka said, "he died a year later."

"How?"

"I honestly don't know." Sokka admitted, "One day he just got sick and he didn't get better."

"No medicine worked to make him any better," Suki added, sadness at the memory glistening in her eyes. "We tried everything, even searching the air temple ruins to find something, but nothing worked."

"Katara has her theories to what happened, but she won't share them with us." Sokka said, "We never pressed her because everything that reminds her of Aang is a sore spot."

"Is that why she ran away from me when she found out I'm the Avatar, because I remind her of Aang?" Asked Nita.

"Yes."

"But, why?" Nita asked, "You two both knew Aang and you're talking to me."

"It's a bit more complicated then that." Suki said.

"Complicated, how?"

"You'll have to have her explain it," Sokka said, "I don't think she'd much appreciated us telling you."

Frustrated Nita fell backwards letting out an annoyed sound and covering her eyes. "That's exactly what Aang told me when I talked to him! Honestly why won't you people give straight answers!"

"You've talked to him?" Sokka asked, "When?"

"This morning, Hayato made me rest before we arrived, he wasn't a whole lot of help though!"

Sokka laughed, "What did he say?"

"He didn't say much of anything." Nita told him, "He introduced himself and told me he died at fourteen, but I woke up before we could talk about much else."

Sokka looked slightly put out by this, "He seemed happy, though." Nita said, trying to say something to console Sokka, "At least he laughed a lot."

Suki and Sokka both smiled slightly. "Do you know what you're going to do now?" Suki asked. "I mean, where you're going to go?"

"I guess I have to travel to the earth kingdom and learn earthbending, don't I?"

"We'll go with you." Sokka said, "We have Appa, and I know from Aang, you'll need all the help you can get." Suki nodded.

"Thank you." Nita said, surprised, she realized how much the couple in front of her must have truly cared about Aang to feel like they need to leave their home to help her.

"I think you should probably talk to Katara." Sokka said finally, "If you truly want to find out about Aang, she's the one you have to talk to."

"Will she talk to me?" Nita asked.

Sokka paused, "A...well, you might have to be very tactful, but I think she'll open up."

"Thanks." Nita said. She stood up, passing Kereye who hadn't payed a bit of attention this entire time, but instead was braiding the fur on Mako's back. 


End file.
